Saving Her
by PenPaperInternetConnection
Summary: Set during HBP Harry finds Draco Malfoy's sister sneaking off Platform 9 3/4 and onto the track. He makes it his mission to save her from herself and abusive father. Mainly HBP compliant. Slightly angsty. Warning: self harm, eating disorders, mentions of and attempted suicide, some strong language.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I guess I can sorta class this as my first fic as I deleted my old one due to lack of motivation and ideas three chapters in.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter, I'm not the Queen  
**

**Without further ado...  
**

Saving Her

He noticed her eyes. Brown eyes, almost feline shaped. They held some sort of hidden sadness. Then he noticed her hair. He could recognise the colour anywhere, the same platinum blonde that was carried through the Malfoy blood-line and he froze when he saw who she was stood next to. Draco Malfoy stood half aboard the Hogwarts Express speaking to this girl.

"Go on without me Dray, I'll meet you on in a minute." She shouted above the noise on Platform 9 3/4, and as soon as Malfoy, who Harry supposed was her brother, was on the train she looked around her. When she glanced in Harry's direction he swiftly looked away until he felt her gaze move away from him and his bright green eyes followed her creep off of the platform and onto the track while she kept glancing nervously around her to see if anyone was watching her. She didn't catch Harry's gaze. Then she ran. She ran with tears streaming down her face and Harry followed, not completely sure of what she was going to do but having a good guess at it: suicide.

That's where he found her, sat down on the track, far enough for the train to pick up enough speed so it wouldn't be able to stop quick enough when the driver saw her. Harry stalked closer to her shaking frame. Letting his eyes roam over her body, he found she looked no less than two years younger than him and under the baggy clothes she wore Harry guessed bone was visible - lots of bone.

She looked up feeling the presence of another, she was shock to see the famous Harry Potter standing in front of her, concern laced into his emerald eyes.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked moving closer to her.

"No, not at all." Her voice was hoarse, like she had just been screaming for a length of time, and he sat next to her. They still had one hour before the train left. Enough time to get her off the track. "So, you're the famous Harry Potter huh?"

"I wouldn't go quite that far," Harry mumbled, more to himself than the fragile girl next to him. "but, yeah, that's me and you are?" He turned to look at her and she had to admit he really was quite handsome. But she couldn't think like that, what would her father do if he found out she was attracted to a half-blood, let alone the one who killed his beloved 'Dark Lord'. Plus he would never be able to like _her_, the only fat and ugly Malfoy.

"Kattiana Malfoy, Draco's sister." So Harry's presumption was correct.

"Nice to meet you, Kattiana but would you mind if I called you Kat?" Harry added the last bit on a little sheepishly.

"No, it's fine, Kat's good and nice to meet you too, Harry." A small smile graced her features, if you weren't looking close enough you wouldn't have seen it, but Harry was looking closely and he did see it.

"How come I've never seen you around before?" Harry asked, he felt the need to protect the fragile witch sat beside him, but he was sure anyone would feel the need to protect someone who was ready to kill themselves. Unless you were some sick heartless bastard, which Harry was not.

"I keep to the shadows a lot but you wouldn't know me anyway, I'm fourth year and you're sixth."

Their Conversation carried on like this for a while, much like a game of twenty questions would, until Harry looked down at his watch and saw they had fifteen minutes until the train left for Hogwarts. He stood up and held out his hand for Kattiana to take, which she did, hesitantly. She felt like she had made a friend, one other than her brother.

**A/N 2: Sorry for how short it is but it just seemed like the right place to stop the chapter, which is what I'll be doing for them all. Some could be really long or some could be quite short. **

**So I hope you liked this chapter :)  
**

**Scarlett  
**


	2. I Want To Die!

**A/N: I am really quite sorry for leaving you for over 2 weeks, especially because I have just started this but between procrastinating, tidying my room, having my laptop taken off me and my German speaking GCSE, exams in UK that you take when you're 14,15,16, I haven't been I able to write due to revision and every thing.**

_Help for school please? I have a little question to ask you, if you are not affected by eating disorders (either yourself, family, friends) or bullying this doesn't really concern you so skip to where the italics end, unless you want to read it? Anywho, in English we have to do a presentation on something, and I chose to do eating disorders because it is something I know a fair amount about. I have posted the exact same thing on Tumblr and I was wondering if you could answer these questions in a PM for me please? Thank you_

_I want to know if you have an eating disorder, have thoughts of starving yourself, purging etc. or if you have been bullied for your weight and/or appearance or maybe just bullied, did that lead to an eating disorder or thoughts about it?_

_Do you look at pro-ana and pro-mia websites or thinspiration?_

_Do you believe bone and 'size zero' is beautiful?_

_Do you feel self-hate and/or worthlessness after eating or after the thought of eating?_

_Are you depressed and/or self harm from your eating disorder or are you recovered or in recovery? If yes what made you want to recover?_

_If you had an eating disorder, what was your lowest/highest (depending on what eating disorder you had) weight and what are you now and when you developed the eating disorder?_

_If you have an eating disorder are you at your lowest/highest? What is your goal? Do others try to get you to stop your bad eating behaviours? What are you now and what were you at the beginning of it all?_

_I really hoped that made sense and that you will help me out._

_If you don't have an eating disorder but know someone that does/did tell me about them, what eating disorder do/did they have? Please leave what gender you are as well._

**Anyone want to make me a picture for this story? I love drawing and I would do one myself, but all the ones I have drawn don't feel right and it probably doesn't help that I can't actually draw. The current one is from Tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: I have never once roamed the grounds of Hogwarts nor have I strolled down Diagon Alley. Wait, I have, I'm a freakin' witch. Okay, I've been to the WB Studio Tour, and I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Kattiana and the plot.**

**Onwards shall this tale travel.**

* * *

Kattiana POV

I had forgotten how good it felt, dragging the blade across my skin. Once, twice, three times, four. On and on until the blood poured down my arm and onto the floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I was glad she was nowhere to be seen, not that she would tell anyone about any of this, I had made sure of that.

I felt light headed, I knew I should do something to stop the bleeding, yet I felt if I moved, I would pass out instantly from the action. I heard feet upon the stone floors, sounding so close yet so far away at the same time and heard someone yell: "Shit!" But before I could register any other happenings I felt darkness cloud over my fragile form, lulling me into the depths of unconsciousness.

Harry POV

I don't know what, but something told me that something bad was about to happen. Mumbling something about feeling sick and hospital wing to Professor Slughorn I raced out of the classroom heading towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I wasn't lying about feeling sick, but I think that was a nauseous sense of foreboding.

I first noticed the blood.

Then I saw her.

Her tiny frame on the verge of consciousness as blood still flowed from the deep cuts upon her wrists. Just as her eyes fluttered closed and the darkness took hold of her, I hollered "Shit!" and rushed over to her side.

My mind went blank of all healing spells I knew and there was no way I was taking her to Madam Pomfrey, we had started to build a tentative relationship and there was no way I was ruining that by taking her to the school matron. I knew I had to do this the Muggle way.

In my frantic state I managed to conjure flannels, towels, a bowl, gauze pads, medical tape, and bandages. I ran to the sink and filled the bowl with water as quickly as I could, then running back to her side. I worked quickly. Washing the cuts, drying them, placing the gauze pads on them, sticking them down with the medical tape, and then finished by wrapping the bandage around it all.

I stood back, admiring my handiwork, I knew that she needed to rest, but where? She couldn't stay on the floor in here.

I pondered the thought for a moment but then it hit me like a tonne of bricks, The Room of Requirements, it could be anything I wanted it to be, I could make it to suit my exact needs.

Classes weren't due to end for at least another half an hour so I picked her up carefully, not surprised by how little she weigh and carried her up 5 floors until I found the familiar tapestry of ballet dancing trolls. I paced the stretch of wall where I knew the door would appear three times all the while thinking:

'_I need somewhere sterile, with a bed, like a private hospital ward just cosier, somewhere no one will find.'_

Instead of a great oak door appearing in front of me, I noticed it was a small, white door, much like a Muggle one. Thinking nothing of it, because I knew there was nothing to be worried about, I stepped through making sure I shut it properly behind me.

The room was just what I had imagined, fairly large with bed, at the back, in the centre of the wall, the bed sheets a pale blue while the walls were a soft violet. A fire blazed on the other side of the room, heating it significantly. An arm chair sat on the left hand side of the bed and a lot of the left over wall space was covered in bookshelves. A second room coming of the main was, after I looked inside, filled with both Muggle and magical medical supplies.

I placed Kat on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Why does no one realise this girl is in so much pain? Why did no one notice she never ate, and when she did she only had half an apple, or some lettuce? Why does no one see how much her bones stick out, how you can count her ribs and see her spinal cord, or how her thighs have a huge gap between them, when she had her feet together?

I sat down on the chair letting the anger simmer out of me. She looked so peaceful, so serene that I couldn't manage to stay angry for very long. I reached out taking her small, cold hand into my larger, warmer one. I studied her face and noticed a small smile flash on her features, but it was gone as quickly as it came and was replace by a frown as her eyelids began to flutter open.

A tiny gasp escaped her lip as she looked at me.

"H-Harry?"

Kattiana POV

I felt something large and warm encase my hand, it was also quite hand-shaped but I couldn't be sure if I was dreaming or not, yet I couldn't help the small smile that lifted the corners or my mouth, nut I quickly realised that this place was foreign, unexplored territory, that was real and not just a figment of my imagination, that a hand - probably male due to the size of said hand - was indeed resting a top of my own and the smile that had once graced my features turned into a frown.

I fought hard against the black that I was being pulled back into and forced my eyelids open. At first all I saw was bright light, then I saw messy black hair, bespectacled emerald eyes, and the lightening scar that marked the person of whom I was looking at was Harry Potter.

I gasped without meaning to and stuttered Harry's name out in the same manner in which one would ask a question. Even though she was sure of the answer, she still felt the need to ask his name.

"Yeah, it's me." Harry replied, slowly taking his hand away from mine. I hid a look of disappointment from my face as I felt the frigid air come back into contact with my right hand. Even with multiple fires Hogwarts still had a lingering chill that I couldn't quite place.

"What? How?" Then I noticed the bandage on my left arm and the memories coming back.

_I woke up, not in my bed but floating up near the ceiling of Slytherin Common Room with all my dorm 'mates' with their wands pointing at me and laughing. It was their idea of fun, to make fun of me. Then the name calling began first I was 'too fat' to go anywhere or do anything. Yet know I'm some skinny freak of nature who needs to put weight on. I've learnt not to react to their taunts, to just ignore them, but it still fucking hurts on the inside and eventually on the out. You should'a seen their faces when Draco came down the stairs though. _

_I didn't stay long enough to find out Draco's reaction because as soon they released the levitation charm on me, I ran. I ran straight to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where I ran straight into a stall and shoved my fingers down my throat. I knew nothing would come up, I hadn't eaten in day, and barely drunk. I knew I was killing myself slowly. If I carried on like this I was going to die, but why bother stopping when all I want is to die._

_I had sat and cried for a couple of hours before taking the blade out and slashing my wrist._

"Kat?" Harry tried to get my attention, I just hadn't heard him. He tried again "Kattiana?" no such luck, my mind was elsewhere and I was on the verge of an emotional meltdown. "Malfoy!" I felt the tears welling up in my eyes I couldn't lose it in front of Harry, I needed to be strong, but the memories filled me with such deep emotion, it was like a trigger, with an actual trigger. I don't know, I guess it's hard to explain and I'm not feeling like explanations. "Kattiana Lacerta Malfoy, listen to me, please?"

The use of my full name brought me back round to my senses, but one look at his concerned face, I broke. The tears fell freely down my face and I didn't do anything to stop them. I flung myself into Harry's outstretched arms and through heart wrenching sobs I managed to scream out the words "I want to die." It was the truth, I wanted to die, I had wanted to die for a long while.

Harry hugged me closer, pulling me onto his lap and rocking me gently, saying nothing, but he didn't need to say anything. Eventually my sobs became silent tears and before long I had fallen asleep in the comforting arms of Harry Potter.

* * *

**A.N 2: Sorry the first authors note went on for so long, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It is now 2:30 am and I have a GCSE in 10 hours, but I have had about 6 mugs of strong coffee so I don't think I'll be getting to sleep any time soon.**

**You can send your images/drawings/whatevers to penpaperinternetconnection if you do one. Thanks! xox**

**~Scarlett**


End file.
